


cantabile

by DreamyRequiem



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: .....i wanted to write a leia/jude thing i didn't say it'd be good, F/M, but also pls consider: leronde having their own native language that people ltierally have to sing, elle makes an appearance too and idk, headcanons treated as fact, idk where i went with this it's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: leia muses on the past. jude thinks about the future.





	cantabile

**Author's Note:**

> un beta`d. kinda just felt like writing a quick leia/jude thing, so idk it's not that polished/great.

Leia hummed a nursery rhyme to herself. Her favorite, from her childhood. It reminded her of simpler times, when she'd run around training and playing with Jude. Back before Fennmont, Milla, and Ludger. Before everything got complicated.

Or, she supposed, a time when all was simple because she was a child.

As much as she loved those days, she loved the time after as well. Missing Jude had been a pain, but meeting him again and Milla too had been a joy. Milla leaving them had hurt but like meeting Jude again, it resulted in another joy. All the sorrows she lived ended with joy.

Well, all but Ludger. He died and left them all alone--Elle most of all. Jude held her hand throughout the years and Leia decided to come in and help him with it. After all, you can't raise a child alone--it takes a village.

So maybe it had ended with a joy--Leia couldn't really imagine her life without Elle and Jude in it now.

Speaking of--a pair of hands rest on her hips and Jude leaned his head on her shoulder. "I hope you're not planning to put that red pepper in that mix." He laughed.

Leia flushed and gave him a light elbow to the gut. He feigned and omph and let go. "No," Leia said, covering her guilt, "I was just putting it away! ...When did you get home?"

Jude tilted his head and leaned on her shoulder once more. "Right. I got home about ten minutes ago, with Elle. She already left to do her homework--so we better be careful or else she might see this cake."

Tease tease, silly Jude. She turned her head just enough to kiss Jude. As he always did, despite them being together or a couple years now, Jude blushed and flustered. Ha, she loved getting the upper hand.

After he stopped flustering, Jude kissed her back. "I heard you humming earlier." Jude murmured into her ear. "Did I make you stop?"

"No," Leia said primly, "I stopped because I was putting that pepper away."

Jude hummed a couple bars from the song. Leia grinned at him. "Want to sing it with me? I'm not as good a singer as you, Leia, but I'll do my best." He asked, one hand on hers.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, placing the mixer down so the whisks dripped the dough into the bowl. "Do you even remember the lyrics?"

"Do I have to?" He joked. Then, more seriously, Jude said, "I do. It's hard not to remember them--even if no one else we know knows the language."

Leia smiled and started humming. Jude openly laughing before he started to sing back to her humming, leaning forward. The language he sang was lilting but smooth, rushing like the waterfalls of their island home.

(For all that Leronde had been a mining town in the years before Jude was born--before that it had been the home of a sect of priests and priestesses dedicated to the spirits. They hadn't been much different than Nia Khera, in reality, but they paid honor to all spirits.)

(People, of course, forgot about that. It wasn't hard to: After all, Leronde had kept to itself before the mining days.)

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Of course, Leia kept humming to the song but hearing Jude's singing roll over her...One could argue that Jude couldn't sing. But that didn't matter in this language. It was if it was a language made to be sung--which had always been how her father had taught her.

And then she felt Jude clasping her hands and she stopped humming, startled. Leia looked down at her hands and saw a small black box. She laughed, trying to stifle her shock. What in the world--!

Jude opened the box and he stopped singing, his face flushed. "I wanted to do this in a less--er, embarrassing way but I thought this would be the way to it. I--We've been together for a couple years now. So I thought we could finally just do this?" He seemed to flail, embarrassed. "I mean--Will you marry me, Leia?"

Leia laughed, bright as a chime, and curled her hands around the box. "Moron," She said fondly, "Like I'd ever say no." And she leaned forward, kissing Jude deeply.

Somewhere to their left, she heard Elle yelp and an 'ew, gross!' before a door slammed. Leia pulled back from the kiss and laughed so hard she cried. Jude joined her.

(The mix did get done in time for Elle's surprise birthday party. At the end, they told their friends that Jude had asked Leia to marry him and had been met with congratulations in only the way their dearest friends could do it in: merciless teasing.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls consider: leronde native language for a different town of priesthood here they sang to speak.


End file.
